COMATOSE
by Shiakan
Summary: Suite à la grande bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter est complètement vidé de son énergie et sombre dans un profond coma. Ses amis, dévastés, veillent d'abord fidèlement sur lui, le visitent chaque jour. Puis les mois passent, les années, et chacun se remet à vivre. Mais un jour, l'année de ses vingt-sept ans, Harry ouvre enfin les yeux pour découvrir un monde qui l'a oublié. HPDM
1. PROLOGUE

**Auteur : **Shiakan.

**Genre : **Romance/Drama.

**Pairing : **HPDM.

**Credits : **Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai enfin terminé Open Your Eyes, je peux donc me concentrer sur une nouvelle fanfiction que je compte bien écrire et updater plus vite, c'est promis. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie pour OYE, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant, sinon plus !

**PROLOGUE**

_Le vert se pressait ardemment contre le rouge. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu autour d'eux et pourtant, Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter luttaient toujours avec rage. Mais les forces du puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres commençaient à s'affaiblir. Puis quelque chose sembla se briser en lui et le Survivant put lire toute la terreur qui s'emparait de lui dans son regard. Un peu plus loin, Neville posait un genou à terre, essoufflé, le cadavre de Nagini se décomposant sous ses yeux. L'homme – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – poussa un cri de rage tandis que son visage commençait peu à peu à se désagréger. Vidé de ses forces, Harry le regarda disparaître et se laissa tomber à terre. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement tandis que son esprit glissait vers l'inconscience, pour ne plus en ressortir. _

— ϾҨϿ —

**« Vous dites… qu'il ne se réveillera probablement jamais ? »** souffla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Ron se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche tandis que Ginny se jetait dans les bras de sa mère en sanglots. La jeune femme sentit un bloc de glace descendre dans son estomac et elle se tourna vers le corps étendu sur le lit d'hôpital. Harry Potter semblait dormir paisiblement. Son visage était pâle et un peu amaigri, mais il n'était déformé par aucune grimace. Ses nuits avaient toujours été agitées et il semblait enfin avoir trouvé le repos. Ca avait été un soulagement pour eux d'apprendre qu'il était vivant, qu'il avait sûrement besoin de beaucoup dormir. Mais on leur disait maintenant qu'il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller ? Qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves magiques et que par conséquent, son corps et son esprit étaient trop faibles pour le maintenir éveillé ? Qu'ils ne savaient pas s'il existait un moyen de le sortir de là ? Hermione serra les poings et baissa la tête tandis que ses larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Le médicomage qui se tenait devant elle semblait perdu face à tant de désespoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle concernait le sauveur du monde sorcier. **« Mais il a… il a tout donné,** murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante. **Il a tellement souffert et vous dites… vous dites qu'il ne verra probablement pas ce pourquoi il s'est battu ? »** Elle s'interrompit, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge. Alors Ron se releva et la prit dans ses bras. Ne tenant plus, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit ami. Lui-même laissa libre court à ses larmes et posa une main dans le dos de la Gryffondor dans une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante. **« On va trouver une solution, Mione. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse, si un problème se présente, tu seras la première à le résoudre, j'en suis certain. Il… Il n'aimerait pas nous voir comme ça alors… Il faut qu'on soit forts, d'accord ? » **Elle hocha la tête et tenta de ravaler ses pleurs. Sentant qu'il était de trop dans cette pièce, le médicomage s'éclipsa sans rien dire, les laissant assimiler la terrible nouvelle qu'il venait de leur apporter.

— ϾҨϿ —

Une jeune femme rousse pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Au creux de ses bras se tenait un nourrisson endormis. Les rares cheveux qui parsemaient le haut de son crâne avaient la même couleur que ceux de sa mère. Lentement, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'arrêta devant. La gorge nouée, Ginny observa longuement le visage endormis du garçon qu'elle aimait. **« Il est né il y a une semaine,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Un minuscule sourire se mêla aux larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.** J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, Harry. J'ai longtemps pensé que… que je n'y arriverais pas toute seule. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, après tout… Mais ça va. » **Elle s'interrompit en sentant son fils remuer. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, d'immenses yeux bleus qui commençaient déjà à tirer sur le vert. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir un sanglot. **« Il a tes yeux,** Harry, souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée. **Il s'appelle James. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé. » **Elle baissa la tête tandis que l'enfant levait une minuscule main, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa mère. Si petite chose et déjà si compréhensive. **« C'est ton fils, Harry… alors s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, reviens. » **

— ϾҨϿ —

Ron déposa le cadre sur la table de chevet qui était déjà recouverte de nombreux bouquets de fleurs et de photos. Sur celle qu'il venait de poser, l'on pouvait trouver le roux vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux. Un sourire magnifique était dessiné sur ses lèvres et son regard brillait. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune femme magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bruns autrefois indisciplinés avaient été relevés en un chignon particulièrement ouvragé. Un diadème ceignait son front et la robe blanche qu'elle portait mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle resplendissait. Son sourire était sûrement la plus belle chose que Ron ait jamais vue. **« Tu aurais dû la voir, Harry…** souffla Ron en s'asseyant sur la chaise toujours laissée à côté du lit du Survivant. **Je crois que je peux dire que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Papa a filmé, tu sais, avec cette boîte de moldus qui capture les images. Tu pourras regarder, quand tu te réveilleras. »** Son sourire s'effaça légèrement. **« George était mon témoin, mais ça aurait dû être toi, vieux. » **Il baissa un peu la tête, la gorge subitement nouée. Ils avaient passé des semaines, des mois à chercher un remède pour tirer leur ami de son coma. Mais leurs recherches n'avaient rien apporté de concluant. C'était comme si rien de tel ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, comme si Harry était le premier à s'être retrouvé vidé de toute magie. En somme, ce n'était pas si étonnant, le Gryffondor avait toujours été une exception. Mais pour une fois, Ron aurait espéré que son ami puisse être normal, un type comme les autres.

Le roux soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux raccourcis. **« J'ai fini ma formation d'auror. Je commence le boulot demain, je t'avoue que j'angoisse un peu, »** dit-il avec un sourire gêné. **« J'm'étais toujours imaginé… tu sais, qu'on ferait ça ensemble. Mais ça ira, vieux. On va s'en sortir. Il faut juste que tu prennes soin de toi et que tu reviennes. Tu manques beaucoup à Ginny. »** La jeune fille avait longtemps été inconsolable. La seule chose qui semblait la maintenir en vie, c'était son fils. Le petit James avait fêté ses trois ans et apportait de la lumière dans le foyer des Weasley, avec sa crinière rousse et ses grands yeux verts. Son seul intérêt n'était plus que de s'occuper de lui et de rendre visite à Harry et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la maison, ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Sa famille faisait de son mieux pour la faire sortir de son isolement et de son désespoir. Ron se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier, même si elle n'était pas sale. **« Je vais rentrer, Mione m'attend. Je passerai à la fin de la semaine. A plus tard, vieux, »** dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, non sans prendre le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Harry Potter.

— ϾҨϿ —

**« Joyeux Noël Harry ! »** s'exclama Molly en pénétrant dans la chambre d'hôpital, suivie par toute une ribambelle de personnes. Les Weasley étaient tous là, suivis de près par d'anciens élèves de Poudlard et même des professeurs. Ils se tassèrent tous dans la chambre qui parut minuscule pour tout ce monde. La pièce avait été décorée pour Noël et Harry portait un nouveau pull que Molly lui avait tricoté pour l'occasion. Un brouhaha incroyable ne tarda pas à envahir la chambre et seule la popularité d'Harry empêcha tout ce petit monde de se faire virer de l'hôpital pour un tel tapage. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, tous avaient Noël à fêter dans leurs maisons respectives. Mais de nouvelles fleurs remplacèrent celles qui avaient fané sur la table de chevet du Survivant. Des baisers furent déposés sur son front et ses joues. L'euphorie régna dans la pièce jusqu'au départ des Weasley, les derniers présents dans la pièce. Alors un silence paisible remplaça les cris précédents. Un silence uniquement perturbé par la respiration lente et régulière du Survivant.

— ϾҨϿ —

Hermione pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital, un petit garçon roux dans les bras. Elle le déposa doucement sur le sol et l'enfant se mit à avancer à quatre pattes à une vitesse impressionnante en gloussant. La jeune femme esquissa un doux sourire et s'approcha du lit sur lequel dormait un Harry Potter âgé de vingt-trois ans. Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser en grimaçant. **« Tu piques, Harry. C'est quand la dernière fois que ton infirmière t'a rasé ? »** demanda-t-elle, agacée. Elle soupira et s'installa sur une chaise. **« Je vais lui demander de s'occuper de ça en partant, la barbe ça te vieillit vraiment trop. »** Elle ne pouvait se détacher de l'image du Harry Potter adolescent qu'elle avait toujours connu. Et pourtant, il vieillissait. Peu à peu, les rondeurs de l'enfance disparaissaient pour laisser place aux traits d'un jeune homme séduisant. Une main agrippa alors le bas de son pantalon et Hermione baissa la tête pour croiser les grands yeux bruns de son fils. Avec un sourire, elle le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux. Son attention se retrouva alors captivée par de magnifiques orchidées blanches qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet d'Harry. **« Encore ces fleurs… ?** murmura-t-elle doucement. **Elles sont vraiment belles, Harry. Je me demande bien qui peut te les apporter, »** dit-elle en réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés. Depuis le premier jour où Harry était tombé dans le coma, ces fleurs trônaient sur sa table de chevet. Elles ne se flétrissaient jamais, on ne leur laissait pas le temps et dés qu'elles commençaient à avoir un peu mauvaise allure, on les arrangeait ou les remplaçait, Hermione l'ignorait. Elle se retrouva quelques secondes à fixer ces fleurs, jusqu'à ce que son fils lui rappelle ses responsabilités en tant que mère. Elle secoua la tête et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux flamboyants du garçon. **« Oui, oui, on va rentrer mon chéri, on va manger, » **dit-elle doucement.

— ϾҨϿ —

Ginny posa une main sur son ventre arrondis et s'installa sur sa chaise, aidée par son mari. Elle posa ses yeux sur le visage endormis d'Harry et esquissa un minuscule sourire. **« Désolée de ne pas être venue en même temps que les autres pour ton anniversaire, Harry. J'étais en consultation, pour le bébé. » **Elle s'était mariée l'année précédente avec un né-moldu qui s'avérait être également un de ses co-équipiers dans l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle elle jouait depuis plusieurs années désormais. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle était enceinte, à présent. Refaire sa vie avait été extrêmement difficile pour Ginny. Encore éperdument amoureuse d'Harry, elle avait mis des années à se remettre de l'idée qu'il ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. L'espoir l'avait d'abord empêchée d'avancer, priant chaque jour pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis le désespoir l'avait submergée, la rendant invivable pour tous. Et enfin, deux ans plus tôt, elle avait enfin consenti à laisser Declan entrer dans sa vie et dans celle de James. Il avait été patient, comprenant son mal être et sa difficulté à retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle recommençait à être heureuse, même si la pensée qu'Harry se réveille un jour dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, entouré de personne qu'il ne connaissait plus, la terrifiait. Au fond elle, Ginny sentait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle venait ici. Aujourd'hui, le Gryffondor fêtait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire sans même en avoir conscience. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il était plongé dans le coma et un éventuel réveil semblait désormais inenvisageable. La rousse se releva difficilement et elle se pencha autant que son énorme ventre le lui permettait pour déposer un baiser sur le front du Survivant. **« Au revoir, Harry, »** murmura-t-elle doucement. _Adieu_.

— ϾҨϿ —

Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce. Affreusement sombre. Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers les grandes fenêtres pour ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup sec. Aussitôt, le soleil chaud de l'été illumina la pièce et la jeune femme se sentit enfin mieux. Avec un léger soupir, elle se tourna vers le lit où Harry était encore allongé. Il avait vieilli. Un barbe de deux jours mangeait ses joues et ses traits étaient devenus ceux d'un homme de presque trente ans. _Il en a vingt-sept après tout, comme nous tous_, songea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de son ami. Ses muscles étaient nettement atrophiés mais il ne paraissait pas si maigre que ça, grâce aux sortilèges et aux potions magiques qui le maintenaient en vie à l'aide de nutriments efficaces. Néanmoins, son teint était terriblement pâle, prouvant qu'il était un homme malade et non un simple endormi. Hermione leva les yeux vers la table de chevet. Une multitude de cadres photos se montaient dessus, manquant de place sur la minuscule surface. Il y avait encore quelques vases dans lesquels se trouvaient des fleurs fanées, mourantes. Seule l'orchidée demeurait droite, resplendissante. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard. Cette pièce sentait la solitude et l'abandon. Au fil des ans, de moins en moins de gens avaient pris la peine de rendre visite au Survivant, chacun refaisant leur vie. Tout comme Voldemort, Harry n'était plus qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit des gens, comme s'il était mort en même temps que son terrible ennemi. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller, remplis de larmes prêtes à couler. **« Je suis désolée, Harry, »** murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. **« Je suis vraiment désolée. »**

— ϾҨϿ —

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, je ne voyais donc pas l'intérêt de le faire trop traîner en longueur, je voulais simplement planter un peu le décor et bien vous faire comprendre que le réveil risque d'être dur pour Harry. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? *o*_


	2. CH 1 : Le Réveil

**Auteur : **Shiakän.

**Genre : **Romance/Drama.

**Pairing : **HPDM.

**Credits : **Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que le prologue vous aura donné envie de venir jusqu'ici ! Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, mais cette fanfiction risque d'être plus longue et plus travaillée que la précédente. Il y a pas mal de thèmes que j'aimerais aborder ici, beaucoup de choses que je veux travailler bien comme il faut. La romance entre Draco et Harry prendra donc du temps à arriver et à se construire, mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier cette fanfiction qui se veut peut-être, un peu plus adulte.

En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous aimez là où je vous entraîne et si non, comment je pourrais améliorer tout ça. =3

— ϾҨϿ —

**Chapitre I : Le Réveil. **

Il faisait noir. Il faisait toujours noir et c'était comme si l'obscurité avait toujours régné dans ce monde. Harry ne saurait dire si il était assis ou debout. Il ne ressentait absolument rien. Avait-il déjà senti quoi que ce soit ? Plus rien ne comptait, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Le temps lui-même semblait ne pas laisser son empreinte, ici. Une éternité, une seconde, c'était la même chose. Harry ne saurait dire pourquoi il se trouvait là. Etait-il mort ? Si ça ressemblait à ça alors le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'oppressant ou de terrifiant à se trouver là. Mais quelque part, tout au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas sa place ici. Alors qu'il tentait de chasser cette idée de son esprit, le Gryffondor eut la sensation étrange que _le sol tremblait_. Pourtant, c'était ridicule pour la simple et bonne raison que ses pieds n'avaient jamais effleuré le moindre sol dans cet endroit. Mais la sensation s'intensifia et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps – ou quelques secondes – Harry ressentit quelque chose. De la peur ? Les secousses ne cessèrent pas, au contraire, et s'accompagnèrent subitement d'une vive lumière qui aveugla complètement le jeune homme. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et ferma totalement les yeux. Subitement, tout sembla lui revenir en mémoire. Les Dursley, sa première année à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione, la mort de Cedric, le retour de Voldemort, Sirius, Fred, Rogue, _Voldemort_. Harry rouvrit les yeux, surpris de constater que la lumière ne le dérangeait plus. Il eut alors l'impression qu'on l'attirait ailleurs par le nombril. _Comme s'il transplanait_. Mal à l'aise, il préféra refermer les yeux et se laissa aspirer par ce subit flot magique.

Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et au teint pâle semblait dormir paisiblement sous les draps blancs. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis maintenant dix ans, nourri et entretenu par des dizaines de sortilèges et de potions magiques. Les rayons du soleil filtraient peu à peu à travers les grandes fenêtres de la chambre, inondant la pièce de la lumière de l'aurore. Les muscles du visage figé depuis trop longtemps du Survivant tressaillirent alors. Ses doigts longs et blancs remuèrent faiblement et pour la première fois depuis dix ans, ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour poser un regard paniqué sur le monde qui l'entourait. Il voulut tourner la tête mais son corps refusa purement et simplement de bouger. Harry regarda partout autour de lui, incapable de reconnaître les lieux. Tout était blanc, flou, bien trop flou, et ça sentait mauvais. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sous la peur et les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à se redresser, ne serait-ce que se redresser. Pourquoi son corps ne lui obéissait-il pas ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, appeler à l'aide, mais seul un borborygme rauque franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Entêté, il recommença, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève enfin en un grognement qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Incapable de parler, il se contenta de recommencer à pousser des grognements et des cris, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement sur une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

La jolie brune écarquilla les yeux et demeura un moment figée, choquée de voir que le Survivant la regardait et s'agitait sur son lit d'hôpital. Sa surprise passée, elle se précipita vers lui et d'un sortilège, s'empressa de vérifier ses fonctions vitales. **« Mr Potter ? Je suis l'infirmière Jenkins, vous êtes à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, »** dit-elle rapidement avant de poser deux mains sur ses épaules afin de le maintenir tranquille. **« Calmez-vous, est-ce que vous me comprenez ?** demanda-t-elle en cherchant son regard, visiblement inquiète. **Vous devez me laisser vous examiner, d'accord ? »** La jeune femme ignora s'il l'avait véritablement comprise, mais il sembla se calmer légèrement et ses muscles se relâchèrent, visiblement épuisés par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Elle fit immédiatement appel à son supérieur qui ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la pièce tandis qu'elle procédait déjà à un examen complet du jeune homme. Le médicomage se figea à son tour en voyant les yeux ouverts d'Harry. Il s'était attendu à un arrêt cardiaque ou une dégradation de l'état de son cerveau mais au lieu de cela, le Survivant s'était réveillé. Il se retrouva dix ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait annoncé dans cette même pièce qu'il n'ouvrirait probablement jamais les yeux. L'homme s'ébroua et prit la place de l'infirmière afin d'achever l'examen qu'elle avait commencé. C'est sans surprise qu'il constata que certaines parties du cerveau semblaient quelque peu endommagées. Les fonctions telles que la parole et la mémoire semblaient altérées. Ses muscles n'étaient pas aussi atrophiées que l'auraient été ceux d'un moldu après dix années de coma, mais il était incapable de se mouvoir et ne pourrait sûrement pas remarcher avant de très nombreux mois. Et pourtant, il était réveillé. Pas en parfaite santé, mais tout pourrait être réparé avec le temps. Plus étrange encore, le médicomage percevait une chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentie à travers son patient. _Un flux magique_. C'était minuscule, presque inexistant et pourtant, c'était bien là.

**« Mr Potter, je suis le docteur Baxter. Je sais que ce doit être extrêmement perturbant pour vous mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Vous étiez dans le coma et vous venez de vous réveiller, c'est donc normal que votre corps ne réponde pas correctement. Pour ce qui est de votre mémoire et de votre faculté de parler, cela reviendra en temps voulu, d'accord ? »** expliqua-t-il lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur. Il jugea inutile de lui préciser combien de temps il était resté dans le coma, se disant que cette nouvelle serait pour plus tard, lorsqu'il se serait calmé et aurait un peu repris ses esprits. Harry sembla comprendre mais de nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les formuler comme il le voulait. Cela le frustra considérablement. D'autres infirmières ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans la pièce et tous s'occupèrent de lui durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles le jeune homme eut quelques moments d'absence, encore trop épuisé pour rester totalement éveillé. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'estimèrent satisfaits, les infirmières quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul avec son médicomage. **« Je vais prévenir vos proches de votre réveil, vous ne devriez pas tarder à avoir de la visite, Mr Potter. » **Il voulut hocher la tête, répondre qu'il avait compris ce qu'on lui disait, mais rien ne vint. Compréhensif, le docteur Baxter lui adressa un mince sourire et quitta la pièce.

— ϾҨϿ —

Hermione avait le nez plongé dans tout un tas de parchemins. Les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes, elle semblait particulièrement concentrée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle travaillait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Ses longs cheveux touffus étaient ramenés en un chignon de fortune qui se contentait de l'empêcher d'être gênée par d'éventuelles mèches rebelles. L'adolescente avait cependant laissé place à une belle jeune femme dynamique. Ses traits semblaient peut-être un peu trop fatigué, il était vrai qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans son bureau dernièrement. Ron avait tendance à le lui reprocher, mais il n'était pas vraiment mieux. Un pli barra le front de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui émit un claquement de langue sonore avant d'écarter un paquet de feuilles afin d'en saisir un autre. Un feu ronflait agréablement dans la cheminée derrière elle mais il se mit brusquement à crépiter, la faisant sursauter et lâcher tous les parchemins qu'elle tenait. Portant une main à son cœur qui s'était mis à battre furieusement, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'âtre pour y trouver les traits d'un médicomage qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien. **« Madame Weasley ? »** appela le docteur Baxter et le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Quittant sa chaise, elle se précipita vers la cheminée. Par Merlin, était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'hôpital ? Il leur avait clairement expliqué que vu l'état d'Harry, un arrêt cardiaque pourrait l'emporter n'importe quand. Et si… et si son heure était venue ? **« O-oui ? »** répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. **« Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi matinale, mais Mr Potter s'est réveillé. » **Oui, bien sûr, ça devait arriver, elle s'en doutait après tout mais… Quoi ? Hermione écarquilla les yeux tandis que les paroles du médicomage se frayaient enfin un chemin dan son esprit. Il venait de dire qu'Harry s'était réveillé ? C'était une blague enfin, pas après tout ce temps, il ne pouvait pas… Mais l'homme en face d'elle paraissait tout à fait sérieux. **« Comment… quand… »** commença-t-elle, incapable de finir sa phrase, ou même de penser de manière cohérente.

**« C'est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Moi-même je ne peux me l'expliquer et pourtant… Je comprendrais que vous soyez occupée, mais puisque votre mari et vous êtes inscrits comme les personnes à prévenir en cas d'accident ou de réveil, j'ai voulu vous prévenir immédiatement. »** Hermione secoua vivement la tête et retira ses lunettes pour les reposer sur son bureau puis saisit le pot qui contenait de la poudre de cheminette. **« Non, non, c'est parfait, je… J'arrive immédiatement, »** dit-elle la voix tremblante. La communication se coupa et la jeune femme s'engouffra dans l'âtre de la cheminée.** « Bureau du docteur Baxter, hôpital Ste Mangouste, »** dit-elle en jetant la poudre verte qui l'entraîna à l'endroit souhaité en une fraction de seconde. Elle épousseta sa robe de sorcier et plongea son regard dans le médicomage qui lui fit signe de le suivre. **« Ses signes vitaux sont stables. Son cerveau n'est pas aussi endommagé que ce que je le craignais. Il n'est pas capable de parler et sa mémoire à long terme semble être altérée mais il a l'air de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. Il est très fatigué et ne reste pas longtemps éveillé, mais c'est normal, »** expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer. Baxter s'immobilisa soudainement devant la porte et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. **« Ce sera difficile, Mrs Weasley. Après toutes ces années, rien ne nous assure qu'il sera un jour au sommet de ses fonctions d'antan... Mais c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit de retour parmi nous. » **Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement la silhouette de son meilleur ami, allongée sous les draps blancs. Elle crut d'abord qu'on lui avait fait une mauvaise blague mais lorsque deux émeraudes perdues se tournèrent vers lui, la Gryffondor crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Immédiatement, ses doigts allèrent chercher la main chaude du jeune homme pour la serrer tendrement. **« Oh Harry,** murmura-t-elle doucement. **C'est Hermione, tu te souviens de moi ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Son autre main s'approcha du visage de son ancien camarade et elle écarta quelques mèches noires de son visage. **« Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas, d'accord ? Le docteur a dit que tout reviendrait à son rythme, tu… »** Sa voix se brisa et ne tenant plus, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Saisissait à deux mains celle d'Harry, elle la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. **« Tu nous as tellement manqués, »** souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Harry connaissait cette voix. Il ne parvenait pas à remettre le beau visage de la jeune femme en face de lui, mais il se rappelait de sa voix. _Je suis désolée, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolée._ La voix avait dit ça. Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait ça en revanche. Il décida qu'il aimait entendre cette voix et il dut faire un effort quasi surhumain pour que les muscles de son visage s'étirent en un sourire. Il devait sûrement ressembler à un troll qui essayait d'avoir l'air amical mais qu'importe, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite en voyant cette femme et sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus. _Hermione_, elle avait dit s'appeler Hermione. C'était trop compliqué à retenir, impossible à prononcer. Harry jugea que Mione était plus simple. Un éclair traversa alors son regard. Il tourna alors les yeux vers la magnifique orchidée qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Cette fleur, ce devait être elle qui l'avait apportée, s'ils étaient amis. Il avait immédiatement repéré la plante parmi les multitudes photos de personnes souriantes qu'il n'avait pas reconnues. Maintenant, il savait qui était la belle mariée qui souriait au bras du rouquin. C'était son amie, elle venait de le dire. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione, interrogateurs. La jeune femme suivit son regard et sembla réfléchir un moment.** « Tu… Oh, tu veux savoir qui sont toutes ces personnes ? » **Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, il voulait savoir, mais ce n'était pas sa question. Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortir. Frustré, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de tristesse et elle posa une main sur la joue de son meilleur ami. **« Ca va aller, Harry. Je te promets que ça va aller, »** dit-elle doucement. Sans prévenir, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il replongea dans l'inconscience. Un peu effrayée, la Gryffondor se tourna vers le médicomage qui lui assura que c'était normal, qu'il était encore épuisé. Alors elle relâcha sa main et sécha ses larmes, à la recherche d'un peu de dignité. **« Je dois… Je dois prévenir les autres, »** murmura-t-elle alors. Oui, il fallait qu'ils sachent. Harry était réveillé, ils devaient savoir.

— ϾҨϿ —

**« James, laisse ta sœur tranquille, »** fit la voix dure de Ginny. La petite de deux ans cessa de hurler et récupéra le jouet que son grand frère venait de lui arracher dans le seul but de l'embêter un peu. Le garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années afficha une moue boudeuse. Ses cheveux roux en bataille faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux verts et sa frimousse malicieuse le rendait aussi mignon que terrifiant pour ses parents. La petite Caitlyn quant à elle avait hérité des cheveux bruns de son père et des grands yeux bleus de sa mère. Née deux ans plus tôt, elle avait fait la joie de James qui commençait à se sentir un peu seul, même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner sa cadette dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir et grimpa sur la chaise la plus proche pour observer sa mère qui préparait le petit-déjeuner. Ginny acheva de cuir les œufs brouillés et le bacon puis déposa la poêle sur la table. Elle laissa son aîné se débrouiller et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa petite dernière afin de lui donner son biberon de cacao et quelques tartines de beurre et de confiture. Caitlyn trouva encore le moyen de s'en mettre partout mais cela tira un sourire à sa mère qui nettoya son pyjama d'un coup de baguette magique. Une fois le ventre plein, James s'empressa de sauter de la table pour détaler dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui ils avaient prévu d'aller chez leur grand-mère et le garçon était toujours excité à l'idée de se rendre au Terrier, cette vieille maison remplie de trésors et de cachettes idéales. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait même son oncle Georges qui lui offrirait des sucreries de la boutique. A cette perspective, James s'empressa de se débarbouiller et de s'habiller avant de retourner dans le salon. Sa mère s'occupant de vêtir Caitlyn à l'étage, il patienta jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés à la porte ne l'interrompent. Le garçon se redressa comme un ressort et se précipita vers l'entrée pour se retrouver face à sa tante Hermione. James esquissa un large sourire mais l'air interdit de l'adulte le fit bien vite disparaître. Sa tante avait l'air étrange, ce matin. **« Ta maman est dans le coin ? »** demanda alors la Gryffondor et le garçon hocha vivement la tête. **« Elle habille Cait, »** répondit-il en se poussant pour lui permettre d'entrer. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son neveu afin de les ébouriffer tendrement et attendit que Ginny redescende. La jeune femme sembla surprise de la voir et déposa sa fille sur l'épais tapis du salon pour qu'elle s'amuse avec ses jouets avant d'aller saluer sa belle-sœur. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Hermione ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

La brune glissa un regard en coin en direction de James puis baissa considérablement le ton de sa voix. **« Il s'est réveillé, Ginny. »** La rousse fronça les sourcils et faillit lui demander de qui elle parlait mais elle comprit si brusquement qu'elle en chancela. **« Q-quand ? »** demanda-t-elle avec l'air de ne pas y croire. **« Il y a une ou deux heures. Ron et Molly sont déjà en chemin, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être le voir, toi aussi. »** Ginny sembla brusquement paniquée. Elle secoua vivement la tête. **« Non je… J'ai les enfants, tu comprends je… Declan est au boulot et je ne peux pas les emmener, je… » **Hermione sembla un instant blessée. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle comprit. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa belle-sœur et la pressa doucement. **« Je vais y retourner, d'accord ? Si jamais tu as besoin… Ton père garde Hugo, »** lui dit-elle simplement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son neveu et sa nièce et de disparaître. James se tourna vers sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et autant dire qu'il était inquiet. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et saisit sa main. Ginny sursauta et baissa ses yeux brillants vers son fils. **« C'est papa ? »** demanda-t-il alors et la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Elle tomba à genoux aux côtés de James et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer si fort qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer. Il s'échappait toujours de ses étreintes mais cette fois-ci, il demeura immobile.

— ϾҨϿ —

**« Il s'est endormis, »** murmura Hermione. Elle se leva doucement et écarta des mèches noires du front d'Harry avant de se tourner vers Ron qui leva des yeux tristes vers elle. Comprenant ce qu'il ressentait, l'ancienne Gryffondor s'avança vers son époux et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux épais de sa femme. **« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? »** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ils se sentaient tellement coupables. Ils avaient abandonné leur meilleur ami, persuadés qu'il ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Ils avaient refait leur vie, lui rendant de moins en moins visite. Parce que c'était trop douloureux, parce qu'ils voulaient avancer. Pendant que lui était coincé dans un corps vieillissant, adolescent de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir. **« On va l'aider. On va le soutenir, »** répondit-elle en nichant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron. **« Il ne peut pas faire ça tout seul. »** Ron était entièrement d'accord. Harry n'était pas encore totalement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait mais le médicomage leur avait assuré que d'ici quelques jours, voire une semaine, sa mémoire aurait commencé à revenir. Le personnel de l'hôpital employait tout un tas de sortilèges et de potions pour aider les parties de son cerveau à se reconstruire. La magie avait cet avantage incroyable. Récupérer ces fonctions aurait très certainement pris des semaines, des mois à un simple moldu. Mais les choses allaient être plus rapides et elles devenaient ainsi plus effrayantes. Parce que bientôt, il allait falloir dire la vérité à Harry. Bientôt, il allait falloir tout lui raconter et Hermione redoutait cet instant plus que jamais.

Elle quitta l'étreinte de son mari et se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami, observant son visage paisiblement endormis. Peut-être que ce serait plus simple s'il ne se rappelait plus jamais de rien. Mais Hermione savait que cette pensée était égoïste. Harry avait le droit de savoir qui il était, même si ça allait être très douloureux pour lui. **« Rentrons, d'accord ? Hugo doit commencer à s'impatienter. » **Ron hocha la tête. Il saisit la main de sa femme et ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital.

— ϾҨϿ —

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est normal, c'est le premier de beaucoup d'autres et je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur des choses inutiles. Je vais déjà en avoir beaucoup à raconter, donc je ne voudrais pas vous perdre pour des détails insignifiants. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco va finir par arriver, mais pas tout de suite. =p_

_Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? =3_


	3. CH 2 : L'Eveil

**Auteur : **Shiakän.

**Genre : **Romance/Drama.

**Pairing : **HPDM.

**Credits : **Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de Comatose ! J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur les effets secondaires d'un coma prolongé et rassurez-vous, j'ai bien conscience que c'est un travail long et extrêmement laborieux de se remettre d'une chose pareille. Néanmoins, je tiens à rappeler que nous sommes dans le monde magique et que ça m'arrange bien, parce que je doute que dix chapitres sur un Harry qui babille comme un enfant et qui se fait pipi dessus soit un grand plaisir à lire, de même que je n'y prendrais pas beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Donc, vive la magie et bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

**Elaelle**** : **Que de haine envers les Gryffondors, haha ! Je t'avoue que j'ai une nette préférence pour les Serpentards et que les amis d'Harry risquent d'être assez décevants aux yeux de tout le monde, mais ils font ce qu'ils peuvent les pauvres. Ils ne sont juste pas très doués et ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry saura trouver de l'aide ailleurs. =p

**Marchlo : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !

**Elohpdm : **Je suis contente que l'idée plaise, merci beaucoup ! Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre et je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis impatiente de mettre Harry et son fils face à face, mais il ne faut pas que ça vienne trop vite ! Pour l'espacement des paragraphes, c'est une vieille habitude désolée, c'est vrai que ça rend ça moins agréable sur ordinateur et encore plus sur ffnet où l'écran est très large. Je vais essayer d'améliorer ça !

**Ptitcoeurfragile : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te conviendra ! )

**Ecnerrolf :** Merci à toi, j'espère que tu trouveras ce nouveau chapitre tout aussi intéressant xD.

**Slikkes :** Et bien voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ! =p En tout cas, merci pour les compliments et bonne lecture.

**GunWiHarPoTwi :** Haha, ben si c'est prometteur, j'espère que ça tiendra sa promesse et que ce chapitre plaira ! )

**Im ' Kuy :** Ah je suis contente de voir que le prologue a su donner envie d'aller plus loin ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que le chapitre 2 donnera envie de lire le 3 :p

**Meliyah : **Merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours un grand plaisir à lire, j'aime avoir de la matière, savoir ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, les attentes et les espoirs pour la suite, c'est ce genre de review qui me donne envie d'écrire et de le faire bien ! Pour te répondre vraiment, j'aime bien ajouter de la profondeur à mes personnages, on ne peut pas être tout noir ou tout blanc, et même si j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le personnage de Ginny (rien à voir avec Draco, je trouve juste le côté « je t'ai toujours aimé et on se marie et on fait plein d'enfants » vachement nian-nian), je pense qu'elle a le droit elle aussi d'être travaillée, et pas de passer uniquement pour l'obstacle entre Harry et Draco. C'est vrai que les auteurs de fanfics la dépeignent souvent comme une horrible salope, mais dans cette histoire-là, elle est surtout une gamine de dix-sept ans qui a vu son petit ami tomber dans le coma et qui a du élever son enfant toute seule, comme une grande. Alors forcément, elle est devenue une jeune femme fragile mais en même temps, elle a su être forte quand il le fallait, pour son gamin, et c'est ce que je veux montrer ici.

Pour les amis d'Harry, je pense la même chose que toi, ce doit être très difficile de voir quelqu'un se réveiller après dix ans et de réaliser subitement ben qu'on a pris nos distances. Gérer la culpabilité qui en découle forcément, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et malheureusement, Harry va très mal le prendre, mais n'oublions pas qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans dans sa tête. =p

Et enfin en ce qui concerne Draco, rassure-toi, il a mûri lui aussi et il a su devenir un homme, et pas une loque enfermée dans sa tour qui attend désespérément le retour d'Harry. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (même si je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite).

** HanaLy : **Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment ! Savoir que j'arrive à exprimer ces choses sans trop de brutalité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que j'aime aborder des sujets difficiles et ça m'embêterait de choquer tout le monde en le faisant. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu décides de suivre cette fanfiction comme tu as suivi Open Your Eyes et j'adorerais avoir ton avis dés que tu pourras me le donner ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant bientôt pouvoir répondre à toutes tes interrogations sur l'avenir de ce cher Potter :p

**Lia-Mei Soma : **Ah je suis contente de voir que mes idées plaisent et qu'on les trouve originales ! J'essaye un peu de faire les choses différemment de ce que j'ai pu lire, parce que ça ne servirait à rien de réécrire les mêmes choses. Et pour te rassurer, je compte bien mettre beauuuucoup moins de temps pour écrire Comatose ! En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, au plaisir de te recroiser au détour d'une review !

— ϾҨϿ —

**Chapitre II : L'Eveil.**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour croiser le regard du médicomage Baxter qui fronçait les sourcils, un pli soucieux barrant son front. **« Mr Potter, vous m'entendez ? »** demanda-t-il en vérifiant les réflexes de ses pupilles avant de prendre son pouls. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et il laissa échapper un grognement rauque. **« Les migraines risquent de vous accompagner un moment, je vous ferai parvenir une potion anti-douleur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dites-moi, de quoi est-ce que vous vous souvenez, Harry ? »** Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. De quoi il se rappelait ? Harry écarquilla brusquement les yeux. De tout. D'absolument tout. Mais son souvenir le plus clair, celui qui s'imposait immédiatement à lui, c'était le visage de Voldemort qui se décomposait peu à peu devant lui. Le jeune homme saisit la main de Baxter avec une vivacité qui le surprit. **« Est-ce que… il est mort ? C'est fini ? » **demanda-t-il, une profonde inquiétude dans la voix. Le médicomage le regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis il sembla enfin saisir ce que son patient lui demandait. Son visage s'assombrit quelque peu. Ça allait être compliqué, très compliqué. Pour lui et tous les autres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, certes toujours présent dans la mémoire de la population sorcière, mais il appartenait au passé et personne ne craignait son retour. Pour Harry Potter, Voldemort était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait clairement, il n'avait absolument pas conscience que dix années s'étaient écoulées.

John Baxter posa une main rassurante sur le bras du jeune homme. **« Oui Mr Potter, c'est fini. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de Voldemort, »** dit-il doucement. Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et lâcha la main de son médecin, visiblement soulagé. Alors il avait réussi. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'homme en face de lui semblait-il aussi… triste ? Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais Baxter ne lui laissa pas le temps puisqu'il reprit la parole : **« Mr Potter,** commença-t-il, hésitant. **Harry, je dois vous parler et ça risque d'être très déplaisant pour vous. » **Le jeune homme leva des yeux intrigués vers son médicomage. Déplaisant ? Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait choisi ce mot avec beaucoup d'attention pour ne pas l'inquiéter car ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose de plus profond, plus important. Il préféra demeurer silencieux, il n'était toujours pas capable de s'exprimer à la perfection et laissait donc l'homme devant lui poursuivre.

Baxter hésita. Il était son médecin et c'était donc à lui de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu de plus dur à dire. Il avait annoncé des décès, des maladies incurables, des choses bien pires à des familles désormais détruites, mais comment dire au garçon de dix-sept ans en face de lui qu'il en avait à vrai dire vingt-sept, que tous ses amis avaient reconstruit leur vie, que le monde avait continué de tourner sans lui. Le médicomage inspira profondément et se décida enfin à parler : **« Après votre victoire contre Voldemort, votre énergie magique a été complètement aspirée par les efforts que vous avez du fournir pour l'abattre. Comme vous le savez, il existe des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques et qui vivent très bien sans, qu'ils soient moldus ou cracmols. Mais les sorciers naissent avec de la magie en eux, elle fait partie d'eux et si elle disparaît, ça ne peut avoir que des effets néfastes. »** Il marqua une pause et se mit assis sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit du Survivant. Il sembla chercher ses mots et plongea son regard dans celui de son patient. **« Votre magie a quitté votre corps et c'est une chose que nous n'avions jamais vue auparavant. Sans cette magie pour vous alimenter, vous vous êtes retrouvé incapable de maintenir votre esprit et votre corps éveillés. Vous êtes tombé dans le coma, Harry. Un coma qui a duré dix longues années. »** Voilà, c'était dit. Le jeune homme l'avait sagement écouté, désireux de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et maintenant que les mots étaient enfin sortis de la bouche de Baxter, Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré ne pas savoir. Il avait dit dix ans ? Ce n'était pas possible, autant de temps n'avait pas pu s'écouler.

Il se rappela alors des jours précédents, lorsqu'Hermione lui avait rendu visite. Elle avait semblé plus vieille, bien sûr, mais dix ans ? Non, bien sûr que non. Harry tourna la tête vers les photos qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut les visages de ses amis à différentes étapes de leurs vies, vieillis, différents. **« Je… »** commença-t-il, la voix rauque. Il posa alors des yeux paniqués sur son médecin qui se redressa immédiatement pour poser une main sur son épaule avec beaucoup de douceur. **« Harry, calmez-vous, d'accord ? »** Qu'il se calme ? Comment pouvait-il se calmer ! Il lui annonçait qu'il était resté dans un profond coma pendant dix ans, dix années durant lesquelles ses amis avaient continué de vivre alors que lui était resté prisonnier de ce corps, de cette chambre ? **« Harry, écoutez-moi ! Je sais que ce doit être extrêmement déstabilisant pour vous, je comprends parfaitement, mais vous n'êtes pas seul, vous m'entendez ? Vos amis, votre famille, ils seront là pour vous aider, moi-même je m'engage à faire de mon mieux pour que vous sortiez le plus rapidement possible d'ici, pour que vous puissiez vous reconstruire comme vous le souhaitez. Votre réveil les a tous énormément soulagés. » **Harry soutint le regard de Baxter un moment puis finit par baisser la tête. Le médicomage avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changeait rien. Dix ans. Tous ses proches étaient sûrement mariés, parents. Ils approchaient tous de la trentaine, adultes possédant un métier, une famille. Ils avaient mûri, changé. Grandi. Et lui… lui était resté un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Un adolescent qui avait pensé mourir ce jour-là, mais qui se réveillait dix ans plus tard, prisonnier d'un corps qui ne bougeait plus, d'un corps qui avait vieilli sans lui. La gorge nouée, le Gryffondor remonta difficilement les draps jusqu'à son menton. **« Laissez-moi, »** murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée. **« S'il vous plaît. » **Baxter sembla hésiter mais il finit par hocher la tête et se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et après un court instant, s'adressa à son patient : **« Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, Harry, »** dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Le jeune homme aurait voulu se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais ses muscles encore trop faibles l'en empêchaient. Alors il tourna ses yeux vers la magnifique orchidée blanche qui se dressait sur sa table de chevet et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se réveille ?

— ϾҨϿ —

Ron reposa le cadre qui contenait la photo d'Hermione et lui à leur mariage. Puis il sembla hésiter et porta son choix sur celle qui représentait la famille Weasley à Noël, trois ans plus tôt. On pouvait y voir le roux enserrer la taille de sa femme, ses parents souriants, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y avait aussi Percy, Charlie et sa petite amie, Bill et Fleur, Georges arborait un petit sourire malicieux et Ginny se tenait aux côtés d'un grand brun aux yeux gris qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Hugo, le fils d'Hermione et Ron à ce qu'Harry avait compris, jouait par terre avec un garçon roux aux grands yeux verts qui semblait avoir sept ans. Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui fixait la photo avec beaucoup d'attention. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le Survivant était sorti de son coma. Il recommençait lentement à manger, en petites quantités. Il n'était toujours pas capable de sortir de son lit mais il pouvait à nouveau s'exprimer de manière compréhensible. Depuis quelques jours déjà, Ron lui rendait visite régulièrement et se bornait à lui raconter tout ce qu'Harry avait loupé.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas vraiment à qui cela faisait du bien, au brun ou à lui-même, mais il avait besoin de rattraper le temps perdu avec son ami. Lui raconter ce qu'étaient devenus leurs camarades de classe avait été plutôt facile, il en avait été de même pour tout ce qui s'était passé après la guerre, comment le Ministère avait effectué une véritable chasse aux sorcières avec les mangemorts, jusqu'à entièrement purifier le gouvernement des gens susceptibles de vouloir perturber la paix. Mais désormais, Harry posait des questions sur ses proches et cela commençait à devenir difficile. Il y avait des choses à dire qui n'allaient pas être forcément très agréable. **« C'était il y a trois ans. On a fait Noël chez Bill et Fleur cette fois-ci. Charlie avait emmené sa petite amie pour la première fois et Ginny… C'est Declan, sur la photo, à côté d'elle. Ils se sont mariés peu de temps après cette photo. C'est un brave type, il prend soin d'elle, » **dit-il en guettant chaque réaction de son meilleur ami. Harry avait bien compris que le grand brun à côté de son ancienne petite amie devait être avec elle. Mais entendre dire qu'ils s'étaient mariés… Le jeune homme avait pensé que peut-être, s'il survivait à tout cela, alors Ginny et lui pourraient se marier, fonder une famille. Il était incapable de dire ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même pour la jeune femme. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore venue le voir. Il avait demandé à Hermione ce que la rousse était devenue et son amie s'était contentée de lui répondre avec un regard triste qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps, qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de son coma.

Harry posa alors ses yeux sur l'enfant qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Hugo et Ron se figea. Oui bien sûr, il s'était attendu à devoir annoncer cela à son ami, après tout personne n'avait eu l'intention de lui mentir puisque James lui-même savait qui était son père. Molly et Arthur avaient d'abord pensé que ça aurait été trop dur pour le petit garçon d'apprendre la vérité, de savoir que son père était dans le coma et qu'il ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. Ginny avait insisté. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait dit à ses parents que James avait le droit de savoir d'où il venait vraiment. Elle avait dit qu'Harry avait grandi dans un mensonge concernant ses parents et qu'elle ne voulait pas la même chose pour son fils. Intelligent, le petit James avait vite compris et durant ses visites, racontait ses journées d'enfant à son père endormis, qui ne le connaissait pas. Ron inspira profondément et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. **« Tu sais… avant la bataille de Poudlard, tu as retrouvé Ginny, »** commença-t-il doucement. C'était difficile de parler en ces termes de sa petite sœur, même pour un Ronald adulte. **« A cette époque je ne t'ai pas posé de questions, parce que ça ne regardait personne, mais au final… Au final, tout le monde a fini par le savoir. Harry, quand tu es tombé dans le coma, Ginny était enceinte. » **Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Enceinte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Ron sous-entendait vraiment que le garçon sur la photo était… Mais il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait pas être le père d'un enfant aussi grand, il… Le visage du Survivant s'assombrit. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus dix-sept ans. Il en avait vingt-sept désormais et il était le père d'un gamin de dix ans.

**« Il s'appelle James,** dit Ron avec un minuscule sourire. **Je sais que ce doit être très dur à encaisser pour toi, vieux. Mais c'est un super gamin, tu vois. Il sait que tu es son père, quand tu te sentiras prêt à le voir… »** Il s'interrompit, réalisant que c'était peut-être un peu trop pour son ami qui avait déjà beaucoup de mal de réaliser qu'il n'était plus un adolescent de dix-sept ans, mais bel et bien un adulte. Alors il reposa le cadre photo et se remit assis sans un mot, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Bien évidemment, le réveil d'Harry était une chose merveilleuse, _un miracle_ comme disaient les médicomages et la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais c'était également la pire situation face à laquelle ses proches se soient retrouvés. Comment l'aider à se réinsérer dans un monde qui avait grandi sans lui ? Ron était perdu, déstabilisé. Il voulait être présent pour son meilleur ami mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour les grands discours ni les paroles réconfortantes. Hermione l'était plus que lui mais même sa femme ne savait pas comment faire. Existaient-ils des mots capables de réconforter le Survivant ? Ron en doutait énormément. **« Le docteur Baxter… Il a dit que je pourrais commencer ma rééducation la semaine prochaine, »** dit alors le brun dans une volonté de changer de conversation. Le Weasley saisit l'opportunité et esquissa un large sourire, soulagé d'entendre Harry parler aussi clairement.

**« C'est une bonne chose ! Il a une idée de combien de temps il te faudra pour remarcher ? »** Harry secoua la tête. Le médicomage lui avait fait clairement comprendre que ce serait long et difficile, mais qu'il finirait par y arriver. Il n'avait pas été capable de lui donner une approximation, peut-être pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs ou le décourager d'avance. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux et les pensées du Survivant le menèrent immédiatement à ce que Ron lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il avait du mal de réaliser. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur le cadre photo où se trouvait le visage souriant de James. Ce garçon était son fils. Il avait dormi pendant dix ans et durant tout ce temps, James avait grandi sans un père, un père qui pensait encore avoir dix-sept ans, n'être qu'un adolescent. Des coups frappés à la porte l'empêchèrent de sombrer totalement dans ses moroses pensées. Molly Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce, les bras chargés de sucreries, un immense sourire aux lèvres. **« Harry chéri ! Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »** demanda-t-elle en déposant son fardeau sur une table. Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire. Molly était rassurante, réconfortante. Elle était peut-être la seule personne qui n'avait pas changé, qui lui parlait et agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Harry avait l'impression qu'avec elle, il pouvait être ce garçon perdu de dix-sept ans. **« Je vais bien Mrs Weasley, merci, »** Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. **« Tu sembles avoir repris du poids, ça me fait plaisir ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'apporter un bon petit plat de la maison, mais les médecins disent que ton estomac doit encore s'habituer à la vraie nourriture… Mais compte sur moi pour te remplumer dés qu'ils me laisseront le faire, mon garçon ! » **Ron leva les yeux et cette scène lui rappela ses séjours au Terrier, lorsque tout était beaucoup plus simple. Malgré lui, des larmes remplirent ses yeux. Il les essuya rapidement avant qu'ils ne puissent les voir et esquissa son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

— ϾҨϿ —

Harry passa une main sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. La dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il était un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui commençait à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Mais désormais… Sa mâchoire était carrée, masculine. Une barbe de deux jours mangeait ses joues encore un peu creuses. Il se reconnaissait, bien évidemment, mais ce visage lui était étranger. Ce n'était pas le sien. Le jeune homme éloigna le miroir et le posa à côté de lui. C'était trop dur d'affronter un tel reflet pour le moment. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une infirmière qui pénétrait dans sa chambre avec un doux sourire. **« Bonjour Mr Potter, vous avez bien dormis ? »** demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son lit. **« Oui, merci. »** Mademoiselle Jenkins était l'infirmière qui avait assisté à son réveil. Depuis, elle s'occupait tout particulièrement de lui, Baxter ayant dit qu'il avait besoin de régularité et de visages familiers, pour se sentir moins perdu. La jeune infirmière prenait son boulot à cœur et prenait toujours soin du Survivant. Trois jours plus tôt, des journalistes de la Gazette avaient tenté de faire irruption dans la chambre d'Harry et elle les avait renvoyés d'où ils venaient d'un sortilège cuisant, en leur faisant la morale sur leur manque flagrant de morale et de respect. Le jeune homme avait béni son intervention. Grâce à son infirmière, il pouvait se concentrer sur sa convalescence sans se sentir épié de tous les côtés. Bien évidemment il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il allait sûrement se retrouver face à un journaliste un jour ou l'autre, mais cette perspective était loin de l'enchanter. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait alors comment l'expliquer à ces charognes de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Harry observa le visage de Mademoiselle Jenkins tandis qu'elle l'auscultait. Elle était jolie. Agée de peut-être vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, elle avait de grands yeux noisette et de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait en un chignon guère travaillé, simplement pour ne pas les avoir dans le visage lorsqu'elle travaillait. Elle semblait toujours sourire et c'était réconfortant. Harry en avait marre des grimaces, des visages crispés. Il avait l'impression de déranger tout le monde à force et en était venu à se demander s'il ne devait pas s'excuser de s'être réveillé. Seule Molly agissait comme toujours. Ses autres amis semblaient toujours tristes et leurs sourires sonnaient faux. Le Survivant commençait à se demander si son réveil ne causait pas plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose à ses proches. Puis il chassait ces idées, se traitant d'imbécile paranoïaque. L'infirmière vérifia son pouls et Harry détourna le regard, un peu gêné de la sentir aussi proche. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le pot qui contenait la magnifique orchidée blanche qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Ses amis avaient été incapables de lui dire de qui elles venaient et Harry en avait donc déduis qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne qui avait laissé cette plante sur sa table de chevet. Le docteur Baxter lui avait assuré qu'ils avaient toujours refusé les visites des personnes qui ne faisaient pas parti de son cercle d'amis, alors le jeune homme ne comprenait vraiment pas qui cela pouvait être.

**« Mademoiselle Jenkins… ? »** appela-t-il doucement. La jeune femme cessa de noter des éléments dans son dossier et leva les yeux vers lui. **« Vous ne sauriez pas qui a pu laisser ça ? »** demanda-t-il en désignant l'orchidée. Elle secoua la tête, l'air pensive. **« Non, désolée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a toujours été là depuis que je m'occupe de vous et j'ai commencé il y a cinq ans. J'ai entendu d'autres infirmières dire qu'elle était là avant. »** Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione lui avait dit à peu près la même chose. Cette personne était-elle invisible pour que personne ne l'ait jamais vue ? **« Vous avez peut-être une admiratrice secrète, »** dit-elle avec un sourire et un léger clin d'œil. Le jeune homme s'empourpra légèrement à cette idée et cela amusa son infirmière qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle quitta la pièce en lui assurant que le docteur Baxter ne tarderait pas trop à venir le voir pour qu'ils parlent de ses prochaines séances de rééducation et le Survivant se retrouva de nouveau seul. Hermione lui avait apporté tout un tas de bouquins, espérant ainsi qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lire quoi que ce soit. Alors il se laissa aller contre son oreiller et soupira. Il s'endormit peut-être, après tout il n'avait que ça à faire ici, mais l'on frappa à sa porte et il se réveilla en sursaut en se demandant où il se trouvait, perdu. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître les murs blancs de sa chambre et calma les battements de son cœur. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement et Harry se figea immédiatement. Devant lui se tenait Ginny Weasley – ou plutôt Fitzgerald. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés et ses yeux bleus, océans de tristesse, se posèrent sur le Survivant. Elle s'immobilisa, semblant hésiter entre s'enfuir en courant ou entrer dans la pièce. Mais elle finit par s'avancer sans un mot. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus vite. Elle était vraiment belle. Plus âgée et c'était assez perturbant, mais elle était magnifique.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit de son ancien petit ami et l'observa longuement sans dire un mot. Harry décida qu'il serait le premier, espérant que cela aiderait un peu à dissiper l'énorme gêne entre eux deux. **« Salut, Ginny, »** dit-il doucement. Elle sursauta, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il parle, puis elle s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit d'Harry. **« Bonjour, »** commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. **« Je… Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, je… »** Le brun secoua doucement la tête. **« Je comprends, » **dit-il simplement. Elle avait attendu deux semaines et demie avant de venir le voir. Presque un mois. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Ce que Ron lui avait révélé la veille était encore trop présent dans sa mémoire pour qu'il soit capable d'en vouloir à Ginny. Il l'avait mise enceinte, par Merlin. Elle avait mis son fils au monde, sans un père pour l'aider à élever l'enfant. Harry se sentait tellement mal, tellement coupable. **« Comment tu te sens ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours tremblante. Harry leva ses yeux sur elle et parvint à esquisser un mince sourire. **« Mieux, »** répondit-il sans savoir s'il mentait ou non. **« C'est bien, alors. »** Cette conversation était ridicule. Ils s'échangeaient des banalités, gênés, comme s'ils étaient des ex qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et qui se recroisaient dans la rue. La première partie était vraie, mais pour ce qui était de la seconde…

**« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »** demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle sembla faire un effort surhumain pour le soutenir. **« Ca va, » **dit-elle avec un pathétique sourire. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi être venue si cela semblait juste la rendre plus triste que jamais ? Harry aurait voulu voir des sourires, des personnes contentes de venir lui rendre visite. Pas des amis qui se sentaient obligés de venir, parce que _ça se faisait_. Il serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il était tellement frustré. Il ne pouvait pas bouger de ce fichu lit, il était même incapable de se lever ne serait-ce que pour _pisser_ tout seul. Il percevait les rayons du soleil à travers la fenêtre mais il ne les avait pas vraiment sentis depuis des lustres. Dix ans, en fait. Savoir qu'il n'allait pas quitter cet endroit avant de très longs mois menaçait de le rendre complètement dingue. Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut interrompue par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait sur le médicomage Baxter. Le Survivant accueillit cette diversion avec beaucoup de bonheur. **« Mr Potter, Mrs Fitzgerald, »** salua-t-il avec son éternel sourire. La rousse sembla alors brusquement se sentir de trop. Elle se releva et murmura précipitamment : **« Je… je ne faisais que passer par là alors je… Il faut que je rentre. Au revoir, Harry. »** Le brun eut à peine le temps de lui répondre que déjà, elle était dehors. Sa mâchoire se crispa et le docteur Baxter regarda la porte se fermer avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard. Néanmoins, elle disparut lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son patient. De toute évidence, il avait besoin de réconfort et c'était son rôle de lui apporter cela en ce moment même.

— ϾҨϿ —

**« Vous allez boire cette potion, elle va permettre à vos membres de vous soutenir un peu mieux. Les effets ne sont que temporaires et vous en prendrez à chaque séance de rééducation, jusqu'à ce que vous n'en ayez plus besoin, »** lui expliqua Baxter avant de lui tendre le flacon qu'Harry vida d'une traite. Une douce chaleur s'empara immédiatement de son corps et la douleur dans ses jambes et ses bras disparut. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que pendant presque deux heures, son médicomage massait longuement ses membres avec un onguent magique afin de réveiller ses muscles. Aujourd'hui, il le disait prêt à commencer à tout réapprendre depuis le début. Harry avait attendu ce moment avec énormément d'impatience, ne supportant plus d'être allongé dans son lit, immobile et inutile. Le jeune homme se trouvait désormais dans une immense salle prévue pour aider les blessés à faire leur rééducation. Il n'y avait personne, le médicomage ayant préféré que la salle soit vide afin que le Survivant ne soit pas assailli de questions par des gens incapables de comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps. Baxter l'aida à se redresser, première étape déjà très difficile à passer pour lui. Il grimaça sous la brusque tension soumise à ses muscles fragiles mais serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour se maintenir dans cette position. **« Vous êtes prêt ? »** demanda alors l'adulte et Harry hocha la tête, déterminé. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol et apprécia cette sensation. Puis, Baxter l'aida à basculer sur ses deux jambes et pour la première fois, il se retrouva plus grand que l'homme en face de lui. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant qui chancela quelque peu, mais son médecin le rattrapa immédiatement. Il était solidement bâti et n'avait aucun mal à soutenir le poids du jeune Potter. Il l'aida alors à saisir les deux barres horizontales qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres devant lui et le relâcha après s'être assuré qu'il se tenait bien. En arriver jusque là aurait été bien plus long avec de la médecine moldue et Harry se retrouva une fois de plus à bénir la magie qui allait lui permettre de remarcher bien plus rapidement – même si cela restait toujours trop long à son goût.

Durant une heure entière, le médicomage aida son patient à réapprendre le simple fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Harry manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, épuisé, mais Baxter le rattrapa toujours au bon moment. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, le brun était en sueur. Il avait réussi à faire deux pas de suite sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter et cela avait énormément étonné son médicomage qui l'avait grandement félicité. L'adulte le ramena doucement près du fauteuil roulant sur lequel il l'avait déplacé et l'aida à s'asseoir avant que la potion ne cesse totalement de faire effet. Chacun de ses muscles était désormais totalement endoloris mais étrangement, Harry appréciait cette souffrance. Elle était le signe qu'il allait enfin commencer à redevenir indépendant, petit à petit. Baxter poussa son fauteuil roulant afin de le faire sortir de la salle de rééducation et le jeune homme songea subitement à quelque chose. Il prit alors la parole, un peu mal assuré : **« Vous pensez… que je pourrais prendre l'air, un petit peu ? »** demanda-t-il au médicomage qui resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il faisait un temps magnifique dehors et tous les habitants de Londres se promenaient en tee-shirt ou en débardeur. Ce devait être très difficile pour son patient de ne pouvoir admirer le soleil que de l'intérieur. Et puis un peu d'air frais ne pourrait sans doute pas lui faire de mal. Alors il acquiesça, tirant un nouveau sourire à son patient. **« Je vais vous conduire dans le jardin de l'hôpital, mais on ne reste pas longtemps, vous avez des médicaments à prendre, Harry. »** Sans plus attendre, Baxter fit pivoter le fauteuil roulant du brun et lui fit traverser des couloirs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des visages intrigués se tournèrent vers lui, mais son médicomage ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes vitrées qui menaient à l'extérieur, Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dehors et le soleil d'été aveugla Harry qui plissa les yeux mais il eut l'impression d'être un petit garçon à qui l'on offrait son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Il faisait chaud et cette sensation était un bonheur sur sa peau trop pâle. Autour de lui se trouvait un petit jardin prévu pour accueillir les patients qui pouvaient se déplacer et prendre l'air. Tout était vert, rouge, orange et jaune. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la déprimante chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il était enfermé, sans pouvoir en sortir. Il y avait quelques bancs ici et là sur lesquels se trouvaient des patients accompagnés de leurs proches ou d'infirmières. Harry inspira profondément et regretta de ne pas pouvoir se lever pour marcher dans l'herbe. Mais c'était déjà bien, d'être là. **« Harry ! » **fit alors une voix sur le côté et le jeune homme se tourna pour se trouver face à une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, son teint hâlé et son sourire une des plus jolies choses qu'il ait vue dernièrement. **« Parvati ? »** dit-il, surpris de voir l'indienne ici. Elle portait la blouse rose des infirmières qui s'occupaient des nourrissons à Ste Mangouste. **« Oui, c'est moi, »** fit-elle visiblement heureuse qu'il se souvienne d'elle. La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement et s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main sur la sienne. **« Tout le monde est au courant pour ton réveil mais je n'ai pas osé venir te voir, je me suis dit que tu devais déjà être envahi de monde. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, Harry. Comment tu te sens ? »** demanda-t-elle en gardant son grand sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du brun. Et dire que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait vraiment parlée, c'était en quatrième année durant le bal de Noël, ce soir où il avait été le pire cavalier que la terre ait jamais portée. **« Je vais bien. J'ai commencé ma rééducation aujourd'hui, »** dit-il, heureux de pouvoir partager cette nouvelle. Elle sembla contente de l'apprendre. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sans conséquences. Elle était infirmière depuis maintenant sept ans et était l'heureuse mère d'une petite fille de cinq ans. Sa sœur jumelle, Padma, travaillait pour une ligne de haute couture sorcière. Parvati lui raconta ces détails avec une facilité que ses amis n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver, le cœur léger. Puis le docteur Baxter rappela son patient à l'ordre et il salua la jeune femme en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait venir lui rendre visite quand elle le souhaitait. Elle lui promit de le faire et Harry sut qu'elle ne mentait pas.

C'est un peu perdu qu'Harry retourna dans sa chambre. D'un côté, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à faire ces minuscules pas, d'être sorti pour quelques minutes et même d'avoir revu Parvati. D'un autre, retourner dans cette pièce minuscule et vide le déprimait quelque peu. Mais l'infirmière Jenkins ne tarda pas à faire son apparition pour l'aider à se laver. Si le fait de se retrouver nu face à une femme aussi jolie que l'infirmière l'avait atrocement gêné les premières fois, il commençait à avoir un peu l'habitude et elle savait le mettre à l'aise, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Même les ragots de l'hôpital devenaient intéressants pour Harry qui trouvait ces conversations passionnantes, puisqu'elles étaient presque les seules qu'il avait. Une fois lavé de la sueur qui avait recouvert son corps pâle, elle l'aida à s'habiller d'un pyjama confortable et il se retrouva de nouveau sur son lit. Elle resta à ses côtés quelques minutes, le temps de s'assurer de son état de santé et même s'il n'était que la fin d'après-midi, le Survivant ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait fournis un peu plus tôt.

— ϾҨϿ —

_Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne sais pas si le rythme est trop lent ou trop rapide à votre goût, si je dois mettre plus de détails sur la convalescence d'Harry, ou si ça vous va comme ça. Bref, dites-moi tout ! En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bientôt bouger ! =p_


	4. CH 3 : Apparition

**Auteur :** Shiakän.

**Genre :** Romance/Drama.

**Pairing :** HPDM.

**Credits :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 3, enfin ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le terminer à le publier et je m'en excuse, mais ces derniers mois rimaient avec examens et rattrapages, j'ai donc été pas mal occupé ! De plus, je prépare des cosplays pour une convention au mois de novembre et je me retrouve donc d'atelier couture et bricolage ! Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture mais d'abord, je tiens à tous vous répondre personnellement !

RAR :

**Hana . Ly :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ce que j'écris plait et fonctionne ! Pour l'orchidée blanche, pour être honnête, c'est tout simplement ma fleur préférée. Mais sa signification (un amour pur et idéalisé) colle parfaitement, donc on va dire que le hasard fait bien les choses ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre offrant un aperçu supplémentaire du quotidien d'Harry te plaira !

**Meliyah :** Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi de les lire, car elles sont fournies et me permettent de bien me rendre compte de ce qui plaît ou non. Je suis d'autant plus ravie que tu ne cesses de me complimenter et ça me touche beaucoup ! Pour les photos, tu as mis le doigt sur une erreur, un oubli stupide de ma part que j'ai essayé de rattraper dans ce chapitre, j'espère que l'explication te conviendra ! =P

Quant à la différence de « point de vue » entre Harry et son médecin, c'est un mélange entre l'instinct et le fait exprès, disons que ça me paraît logique de faire cette différence, puisqu'Harry n'a rien d'un adulte pour le moment. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture à toi et au plaisir de te recroiser très vite !

**Ptitcoeurfragile :** Je pense que j'apporte quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Elle aura toujours de forts sentiments pour lui, mais elle a refait sa vie, donc c'est plutôt de la gêne en effet. Merci pour ta review !

**Akirafye : **Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Pour la rencontre d'Harry avec son fils, c'est loin d'être pour tout de suite mais pour être honnête, j'ai hâte d'écrire ce passage !

**Ecnerrolf :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

**Hasuu :** Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre devrait répondre un peu à quelques interrogations et je suis contente de savoir que la convalescence d'Harry n'est pas trop chiante à lire.

**X1 :** Merci !

**GunWiHarPoTwi :** Et oui, le monde continue de tourner, et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas facile pour Harry, c'est sûr, mais il n'est pas parfait non plus. =p

**Elaelle : **Bah ils sont pas si mal les rouge et or, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura bientôt un peu plus de vert et argent pour te satisfaire !

**Aosarah : **Pour les dialogues, je suis désolée que ça te gêne, mais je ne pense malheureusement pas changer de façon de faire, je trouve que sinon, on se perd totalement dans les dialogues, enfin disons que la mise en gras permet un point de repère, mais je comprends parfaitement que l'œil soit happé par les paroles du coup.

**YunJae87 :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Quant à l'orchidée, haha, surprise ! (comment ça tout le monde a compris qu'elle venait de Draco et ça sert à rien que j'essaye de la jouer mystérieuse ?)

**Phoenix Alley :** Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Ca fait partie de ces petits mots qui font battre le cœur plus vite et donnent envie d'écrire dix chapitres d'affilée sans s'arrêter ! Je te remercie donc grandement et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Pour l'orchidée, il est bien possible que l'on pense au même blond, haha !

**ConanBlack :** Ce chapitre devrait donc te plaire, du moins je l'espère !

**Sasa :** Merci pour ta review !

**Natom :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te conviendra tout autant !

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Pour le beau Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas, il arrive très bientôt ! Concernant mon sadisme, on verra bien, mwhahaha !

**Elohpdm :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour mes gros pavés, je ne le prends pas mal du tout et au contraire, je m'en excuse ! J'espère que ça ira mieux pour celui-ci !

**Lily Elebore Michaels :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira alors !

**Minerve :** Je suis contente de voir que ma logique est partagée par d'autres ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, en tout cas.

**Melathryn :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis soulagée de voir que le rythme plaît. Quant aux autres personnages de l'entourage d'Harry (comme Parvati et Jenkins) je compte bien les exploiter tout au long de la fanfiction, ou du moins sur de nombreux chapitres et je ferai de même pour les autres personnages des livres. J'ai bien envie de vous montrer ce qu'ils sont tous devenus dans ma fanfiction ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. =)

**Nenaa :** Merciiii ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise !

**Heyali :** Pour les blocs, j'essaye de faire un effort, c'est promis ! J'espère que ça ira mieux pour ce chapitre et en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Stormtrooper2 :** Merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te conviendra également ! Pour James, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça viendra oui. =)

**Feather Pen Soul : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche vraiment de savoir que ce que j'écris a un effet sur les gens, c'est très plaisant comme compliment ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Lily snape19 :** Merci à toi 3 Pour la suite, la voilà enfin, j'espère qu'elle t'ira !

**Juste de passage :** Merci beaucoup !

**CygneRouge :** Pour les blocs, je fais un effort, j'espère qu'ils seront plus plaisants ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

**Mlissa : **Ooooh, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi triste ! Courage, ça va s'arranger pour Harry (pas tout de suite, je suis trop sadique pour ça) !

**Caence :** Merci !

**Entre-ciel-et-terre :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Titesouris : **Merci pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Mon but est de retranscrire du mieux possible les émotions de « mes » personnages et je suis vraiment très heureuse d'apprendre que ça fonctionne pas trop mal ! Les réponses aux questions se rapprochent lentement, j'espère que la suite te conviendra !

**Elo-didie :** Merci !

**Tinetinetina : **Haha, si tu trouves un moyen d'aller dans le futur, peut-être que tu pourras lire la fic d'une traite ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Over Lime : **Faut pas en vouloir à Ginny, Ron et Hermione, les pauvres, ils sont dépassés, mais ils font de leur mieux ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

— ϾҨϿ —

**Chapitre III : Apparition.**

**« Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu le docteur Crossman sortir de la salle de repos avec son élève, la petite Morisson, »** souffla l'infirmière alors que personne ne pouvait l'entendre dans cette pièce à part Harry. Elle acheva de vérifier sa tension et sa température, puis laissa échapper un petit soupire. **« C'est dingue ce qui se passe dans cet hôpital. On se croirait dans une de ces émissions moldues, »** dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de son patient qui esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à aimer les potins. A Poudlard, les commérages l'avaient souvent concerné, le poussant à haïr les personnes qui aimaient répandre ces tas de calomnies. Mais à l'heure actuelle, les récits de son infirmière étaient à peu près les seules histoires intéressantes qu'Harry voulait entendre. Les histoires de ses amis étaient plus déprimants qu'autre chose aux yeux du brun qui se retrouvait toujours perdu et mal à l'aise après coup.

Se dire qu'il n'avait pas assisté à tout cela, qu'il était au final devenu un étranger pour eux, parce qu'il n'avait pas partagé ces moments avec ses proches, c'était plus insupportable que d'écouter Mademoiselle Jenkins raconter ce qui se passait dans les coulisses de Ste Mangouste. Ainsi, il savait quels médicomages couchaient avec des infirmières, trompant même leur épouse pour certains. Il savait que Mr Darrow de la chambre 203 s'était jeté sur une collègue de son infirmière pour l'étrangler dans un accès de folie. Il savait également que son ancien professeur, Gilderoy Lockhart, se trouvait toujours dans la même chambre et ne semblait pas prêt d'aller mieux, même après plus de dix ans. Il avait appris tout un tas de choses qui lui donnait l'impression d'appartenir un peu à ce monde malgré tout. Même si ce monde se limitait actuellement à l'hôpital.

Rose Jenkins s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit d'Harry, comme à chaque fois depuis quelques jours maintenant. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé dernièrement. Elle lui avait raconté ses propres anecdotes de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune étudiante timide de Poufsouffle que le jeune homme se souvenait maintenant d'avoir croisée quelques fois. Il avait du mal de réaliser qu'en vérité, elle était plus jeune que lui et tout cela était très étrange mais elle arrivait à le mettre à l'aise et il avait été capable de partager sa propre expérience à l'école des sorciers. Ils ne parlaient jamais de choses sérieuses, c'était un accord silencieux entre eux. Rose pouvait ainsi décompresser en compagnie de son patient et Harry se changeait agréablement les idées. C'était comme si elle sentait à chaque fois qu'il commençait à retourner de sombres pensées dans son esprit. Dés qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu mal, elle apparaissait avec de nouvelles histoires à raconter. Le jeune homme ne saurait dire si elle faisait cela par pure conscience professionnelle, mais sa présence était la bienvenue alors il préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions.

Elle resta quelques minutes à bavarder avec lui, puis son devoir la rappela à l'ordre et elle se retrouva obligée de s'éclipser en lui promettant de vite revenir. Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul et se tourna vers les photos qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet. Certaines lui adressaient d'immenses sourires, ou les personnages se chamaillaient en silence. D'autres – la plupart – étaient immobiles. Ron avait expliqué à Harry que son père avait fait l'acquisition d'un appareil photo moldu et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le sortir à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son père trouvait à ces photos immobiles, mais toute la famille Weasley avait cessé de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Harry avait tendance à trouver que les photos moldues dégageaient plus de poésie. Il n'avait rien dit à Ron, persuadé qu'il ne comprendrait rien, de toute manière. Mais le but d'une photographie était de capturer un moment précieux, de le mettre sur papier et sous verre afin de le conserver éternellement. Le fait que rien ne bouge accentuait cette impression de capture et le jeune homme trouvait cela plus beau. Il se doutait néanmoins qu'Arthur Weasley ne prenait pas ces photos pour la poésie, mais plus pour le plaisir de se servir d'appareils moldus.

Guère enthousiasmé à l'idée de dormir pour passer le temps, Harry s'empara d'un livre qu'Hermione lui avait apporté afin qu'il s'occupe. Il ne parvint malheureusement pas à se concentrer et ne comprit rien à ce qu'il était en train de lire. Une succession de mots compliqués se bousculaient dans sa tête et il réalisa au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il était en train de relire la même phrase sans en comprendre le sens. Avec un profond soupir, il referma donc l'ouvrage et le laissa choir sur la petite table à côté de son lit. Ne pas être libre de ses mouvements était la chose la plus dure à supporter. Il aurait voulu aller se promener, autrefois, il serait parti voler un peu pour s'occuper, mais c'était impossible pour lui actuellement. Son médicomage avait laissé un fauteuil roulant juste à côté de son lit car Harry était désormais capable de s'y glisser afin de se promener un peu dans l'hôpital mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, des journalistes s'étaient jetés sur lui afin de lui poser des millions de questions et Parvati avait été obligée de le sortir de là en usant de toute son autorité d'infirmière. Depuis, il s'était promis d'éviter de réitérer l'expérience et ne sortait de sa chambre que lorsqu'on l'accompagnait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. Les envoyés de la Gazette lui demandaient comment il se sentait, s'il allait vite guérir, des questions auxquelles il n'était même pas capable de répondre parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Comment allait-il ? Bien, dans l'ensemble. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger dans l'immédiat et il récupérait peu à peu la mobilité de ses membres. D'après le docteur Baxter, il évoluait même plus vite que ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais de là à dire qu'il allait bien ? Il était complètement perdu, pour être honnête. Se retrouver face à son reflet était toujours trop dur, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qu'il était la dernière fois qu'il s'était endormis. Mais dix longues années s'étaient écoulées, des années durant lesquelles son corps, son visage avaient changé, jusqu'à devenir ceux d'un adulte de vingt-sept ans.

L'on attendait de lui qu'il réagisse comme un adulte et c'était difficile. On l'avait toujours traité comme quelqu'un de plus âgé, l'envoyant dés son plus jeune âge combattre un mage noir redoutable, parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Maintenant que Voldemort avait été vaincu, il aurait été normal de penser qu'Harry était enfin tranquille et qu'il pourrait vivre comme il l'entendait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'être un adolescent normal puisqu'à présent, il était un adulte. Les dents du Survivant allèrent meurtrir sa lèvre inférieure et il tourna son regard en direction de l'orchidée blanche qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il ignorait pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il se sentait un peu mal, le simple fait de regarder cette fleur suffisait à le réconforter. Elle dégageait une sensation de calme et d'apaisement dont il avait beaucoup besoin en ce moment. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple plante et c'était très certainement dû au fait qu'il se faisait tout un tas d'idées à son sujet, mais si cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux rien qu'en la regardant, alors tant pis. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte qui le firent sursauter. **« Oui ? »** fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque et regarda Baxter pénétrer dans sa chambre. **« Bonjour Harry ! Comment ça va ce matin ? »** demanda-t-il avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Il se rapprocha du lit de son patient qui lui rendit son sourire avant de lui assurer qu'il allait bien. John l'aida à se redresser et entreprit de l'ausculter avec minutie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il l'examinait et Harry sentit immédiatement l'inquiétude le submerger. **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** demanda-t-il à son médecin qui sembla revenir sur la terre ferme.

**« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que quelque chose ne va pas, c'est juste… étrange, »** fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à son patient. Puis il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. **« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué à votre réveil, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tombé dans le coma est parce que vous aviez épuisé toutes vos réserves de magie et un sorcier ne peut vivre sans magie. Lorsque vous avez enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai pu remarquer un minuscule flux de pouvoir en vous. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir ces dix dernières années afin de vous rendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de magie, mais rien n'a fonctionné. J'en ai déduis que votre corps et votre esprit avaient fini par réussir à se recharger, dirons-nous, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas, »** dit-il sans avoir cessé de froncer les sourcils. Harry devait admettre qu'il ignorait où il venait en venir, il avait toujours été largué dés qu'il s'agissait des principes fondamentaux de la magie et il n'y connaissait rien en médecine sorcière.

**« De quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas ? »** demanda-t-il en espérant que la réponse de son médicomagie soit suffisamment claire pour qu'il n'ait pas encore à poser tout un tas de questions stupides. **« Ce flux magique que j'ai détecté en vous ne semble pas vous appartenir. Ce qui est pour être honnête, absolument impossible. »** Ça n'avait rien de clair. Tout ce qu'Harry était capable de comprendre, c'était qu'une fois de plus, il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Qu'une fois de plus, il était différent et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Le jeune homme soupira. Si cette magie qui lui avait permis de se réveiller ne lui appartenait pas, alors à qui était-elle ? **« Je n'étais pas sûr de moi alors j'ai préféré ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives mais c'est de plus en plus évident. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que votre corps rejette cette magie, car vous vous sentiriez extrêmement mal, mais disons qu'il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Cela vous permet de rester éveillé et de reprendre des forces, mais de là à utiliser la magie à nouveau… J'ignore si cela sera possible pour vous, Harry, »** dit-il d'un air grave.

Il le fixa un moment sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Ne plus utiliser la magie ? Il était en train de dire qu'il était devenu un Cracmol, quelque chose comme ça ? Harry était allongé et pourtant, il eut la désagréable impression que la tête lui tournait. **« Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour le moment, j'ai l'intention de vous faire passer tout un tas de tests et de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous puissiez à nouveau mener une vie de sorcier normale, »** lui assura le médicomage sans le quitter des yeux. **« Vous êtes ma priorité, Harry, et je peux vous assurer que je ne vous abandonnerai pas, »** lui promit-il avec une assurance qui réconforta un peu le jeune homme. Il était entre de bonnes mains, Baxter lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était déterminé à l'aider. Il avait raison, il ne devait pas paniquer, il ne devait pas penser à ce qui pourrait ou non se passer. Il hocha donc la tête calmement et son médicomage sembla soulagé de ne pas le voir paniquer. Il décida néanmoins de passer à autre chose le plus rapidement possible. John détestait apporter de mauvaises nouvelles à ses patients mais malheureusement, cela faisait partie de son métier.

**« Et si on allait faire un tour ? »** demanda-t-il alors avec un mince sourire. Il aida Harry à se dégager de sous les draps et observa ses jambes encore maigrichonnes. Elles étaient en meilleure forme et contrairement à leurs premières séances de rééducations, il n'eut pas à masser ses muscles très longtemps. Voyant que c'était suffisant, le médicomage observa son patient se glisser tout seul dans son fauteuil roulant avec un sourire satisfait et ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre du Survivant. **« Je vois que vos amis ont pris le temps de vous ramener des vêtements, »** fit-il en désignant le tee-shirt orange à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley que portait Harry. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement. Ron lui avait apporté le tee-shirt en question avec un grand sourire fier. **« Ils sont devenus bons. Qui l'aurait cru, »** fit John avec un sourire. **« Ron les adore depuis qu'il est tout jeune. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient gagné la Coupe du Monde il y a deux ans. »** _J'aurais bien voulu voir ça,_ se retint-il de dire. Son médicomage hocha la tête et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mènerait à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de rééducation. Les portes s'apprêtèrent à se refermer lorsqu'une silhouette s'engouffra agilement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

**« Bonjour, Miss Patil ! »** s'exclama John avec un large sourire. La jeune femme, visiblement essoufflée, se tourna vers eux et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnut son ancien camarade dans le fauteuil roulant. **« Docteur Baxter, Harry ! Bonjour ! »** fit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry. Il manqua de s'empourprer à nouveau mais se rappela que c'était normale pour une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années de saluer ainsi un autre homme du même âge.

**« Tu te rends à ta séance de rééducation, Harry ? »** demanda-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête. **« J'ai entendu dire que tu progressais vite, c'est superbe. Si tu veux, on pourra aller se promener un peu, après ? »** proposa-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec son supérieur afin de savoir si elle pouvait. Il hocha la tête, renouer avec ses anciens camarades ne pouvait que faire du bien au Survivant. **« J'apprécierais beaucoup, Parvati, »** répondit-il sincèrement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard et il avait été un cavalier pitoyable avec elle durant le bal de Noël. Elle devait à peine s'en rappeler désormais, mais ce souvenir était encore récent pour Harry. Ils avaient plus discuté ces derniers jours qu'en sept ans à l'école et c'était assez étrange. Mais elle n'était plus la même, elle avait grandi et pris en maturité. Elle était plus adulte qu'il ne l'était et son sourire était agréable à regarder. Il l'avait toujours trouvée futile et superficielle mais à présent, elle était un de ses rares repères. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et ils en sortirent. Son médicomage et Parvati échangèrent quelques paroles au sujet d'un autre patient, puis elle se tourna vers Harry.** « Je te retrouve ici dés que ta séance est terminée. Bon courage ! »** fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria, certainement dans l'idée de reprendre un peu de forces. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de rééducation où se trouvaient déjà deux personnes et John le mena jusqu'aux barres parallèles où Harry avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner à remarcher.

**« Mr Potter ? »** fit alors une voix sur sa gauche et le jeune homme se tourna afin de faire face à deux yeux jaunes. Il demeura bête quelques secondes avant de reconnaître les traits vieillis de Madame Bibine.** « Professeur ? »** fit-il, surpris de la trouver ici. Il remarqua alors la petite balle qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. **« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »** demanda-t-il. Elle regarda son bras et esquissa un petit sourire contrit. **« Oh, rien de grave. Disons que mes vieilles articulations me font souffrir et toutes mes fractures dues au Quidditch n'aident pas, »** dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. **« Comment allez-vous ? »** Harry avait l'impression d'entendre cette question un million de fois par jours et cela commençait à le lasser, mais il comprenait également que les gens lui demandent comment il se sentait après ce qu'il avait traversé.** « Je vais bien, merci. Vous enseignez toujours ? »** demanda-t-il, avide d'avoir des nouvelles de sa chère école. **« Oui, bien sûr. Et je dois avouer que les élèves ne changeront jamais, »** dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle sembla réaliser qu'elle faisait perdre du temps au médicomage qui assistait à l'échange sans rien dire. **« Oh, excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser travailler, messieurs. Je serais ravie de remettre cette discussion à plus tard, Mr Potter, »** dit-elle avant de les saluer et de s'éloigner pour retourner s'entraîner à replier ses doigts sans qu'ils ne tremblent trop. Harry la regarda s'éloigner un moment avant que son médecin ne se plante en face de lui. L'ancien Gryffondor inspira profondément et saisit les bras de Baxter après avoir posé ses pieds sur le sol. L'homme l'aida à se relever et à s'appuyer sur les barres parallèles qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il prit le temps de s'habituer à être de nouveau debout en priant pour ne pas trop perdre l'équilibre et commença à lever une jambe afin de la poser devant lui. C'était douloureux et il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles était sollicité, mais il serra les dents et insista. Son pied se posa enfin sur le sol et il prit appuis dessus avec une grimace. Puis il réitéra son geste avec son autre jambe et parvint à faire quelques pas maladroits. Devant lui, son médicomage reculait à chaque fois qu'il s'avançait, l'observant d'un œil critique.

Harry commença à prendre confiance en lui et voulut peut-être aller un peu trop vite. Une crampe à la cuisse le foudroya littéralement sur place et il retint un gémissement de douleur qui se transforma en grognement, tandis que ses genoux fléchissaient. Baxter le rattrapa dans la seconde et l'aida lentement à s'asseoir sur le sol. **« Une crampe, »** souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et le médicomage hocha la tête calmement. Avec ses doigts experts, il entreprit de faire partir la douleur et la crampe à l'aide d'un massage énergique. Le jeune homme se força à se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, inspirant et expirant avec minutie. Bien vite, la douleur s'en alla et il se sentit bien mieux. **« Merci, »** dit-il avec un minuscule sourire et son médecin l'aida à se remettre debout, lentement.

**« C'était très bien, Harry, vous marchez avec plus de facilité, mais n'essayez pas d'aller trop vite, »** lui conseilla-t-il doucement. Il eut subitement envie de lui répondre qu'il faisait comme il pouvait et qu'il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer autrement qu'en agissant comme un foutu assisté, mais il se retint et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il ne devait pas être stupide. Les gens faisaient de leur mieux et ils n'y étaient pour rien dans sa lassitude et son besoin de voir autre chose que les murs de l'hôpital. Alors il fit un effort et se remit à marcher, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le saisisse. John le mena jusqu'à son fauteuil roulant et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait amenée avec lui et la tendit à Harry qui en but presque tout le contenu d'une traite.

**« Je pense qu'après quelques séances de plus, vous n'aurez plus besoin des barres parallèles, Harry, »** lui annonça le médecin et le jeune homme se sentit fier. Il poussait toujours ses efforts jusqu'au maximum et sortait toujours de ses séances complètement épuisé. Même si la douleur devenait presque insoutenable, il ne le signifiait pas à Baxter, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'il lui dise d'arrêter pour se préserver. Il voulait aller mieux, au plus vite. Une fois désaltéré, il laissa son médicomage le pousser jusqu'à la sortie de la salle où l'attendait déjà Parvati qui avait troqué sa blouse d'infirmière pour des vêtements normaux. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et s'avança vers lui. **« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Je prends le relais docteur Baxter ! »** s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la place de l'homme derrière Harry. **« Bien, on se revoit très vite Harry, passez une bonne journée, »** lui dit-il avant de s'éclipser à son tour pour s'occuper d'autres patients.** « Ca a été, oui,** répondit enfin Harry. **Mais j'ai mal partout. »**

Elle rit légèrement et le poussa jusqu'aux portes vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur le jardin de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, elle s'installa sur un banc après l'avoir placé en face d'elle. Parvati croisa ses longues jambes fines, que sa petite jupe rouge révélait bien plus que l'uniforme dans lequel Harry avait pris l'habitude de la voir. **« Alors, dis-moi, comment vas-tu ? Pour de vrai, Harry, ne me sers pas le même discours qu'à tout le monde, »**fit-elle avec un doux sourire. Gêné, il détourna le regard et sembla réfléchir. Ils semblaient tous se contenter de ses _« je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas, » _mais de toute évidence, cela ne satisfaisait pas la jeune femme qui le fixait avec insistance. Elle n'avait pas cette pudeur qu'ils adoptaient tous en sa présence et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il appréciait tant la compagnie de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

**« Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis pas mal largué, »** dit-il avec un léger soupir. **« Je sais que je devrais m'estimer heureux d'être de retour parmi les vivants, mais parfois… Parfois il m'arrive de me demander si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que je n'ouvre jamais les yeux, »** avoua-t-il à voix basse. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il comprit immédiatement que cela ne l'étonnait pas et qu'elle ne le jugeait pas non plus.** « Tu sais,** commença-t-elle d'un ton nettement moins joyeux, **mon père a eu de gros problèmes de santé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il est vivant, mais il ne peut plus marcher et il… Il a tendance à oublier qui il est, comment on mange, ce genre de choses. Il lui arrive d'être lucide et dans ces moments là, je pense qu'il se demande la même chose que toi. »** Harry resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, pas du tout même. Ils n'avaient jamais été confidents et pourtant, elle venait de lui parler de ça comme s'ils s'étaient toujours côtoyés régulièrement.

**« Je… Merci de m'avoir raconté ça, »** dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec minutie. Elle était la plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il traversait à l'heure actuelle et le Survivant saisissait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas semblé horrifiée par ses propos. Hermione l'aurait été, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que la mort. **« Je suis désolé, pour ton père, »** dit-il doucement et elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste. **« Ca arrive. Et ma mère est là pour s'occuper de lui. C'est important, ce genre de choses. »**

Elle observa un moment Harry sans rien dire puis posa une main sur la sienne. **« Il y a des gens pour s'occuper de toi, quand tu seras sorti ? Ron, Hermione ? »** demanda-t-elle, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement perdu et secoua la tête. **« J'en sais rien. On n'a pas parlé de ça, je ne sais même pas quand je pourrai sortir d'ici. »** Bien sûr, il faisait beaucoup de progrès, mais de là à avoir une idée de quand il pourrait enfin retourner dans le monde extérieur… Il ne préférait même pas y penser, pour être honnête. Il ne voulait pas vivre chez l'un de ses amis ou même au Terrier, il était hors de question qu'il s'impose à eux, Harry ne voulait pas de cela. Mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne possédait aucune maison, ni même un appartement et il se voyait mal frapper à la porte des Dursley pour leur demander de l'aide.** « Je comprends, c'est normal. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites surtout pas, Harry. »** Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air interrogateur. Elle esquissa alors un sourire. **« Tu nous as tous sauvés, tu sais ? Même si certains semblent déjà l'avoir oublié, ce n'est pas mon cas. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne seraient plus en vie si tu ne t'étais pas sacrifié comme tu l'as fait. C'est à notre tour de te venir en aide, »** fit-elle en serrant doucement sa main et le jeune homme sentit une bouffée de respect et d'affection monter en lui pour Parvati.

— ϾҨϿ —

**« Harry, comment tu vas mon chéri ? »** s'exclama Molly en faisant irruption dans sa chambre d'hôpital, les bras chargés d'une énorme corbeille de fruits et de biscuits. Elle déposa son lourd fardeau sur une table et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement. Il était fatigué à cause de sa séance de rééducation, mais voir Molly était toujours extrêmement plaisant. **« Je vais bien, merci Molly, »** répondit-il en se redressant dans son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un petit garçon roux aux yeux bruns qui s'avança timidement dans la pièce. Il reconnut sans peine le fils d'Hermione et Ron qu'il avait vu sur les photos qui se trouvaient à côté de son lit. **« Allons, Hugo, n'aie pas peur, »** fit Molly avec un sourire et le garçon s'avança plus prêt. Il était un parfait mélange de ses deux amis.** « C'est Harry, l'ami de papa et maman, tu te souviens ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et le petit hocha la tête et se décida enfin à sourire.

**« Le papa de James ? »** demanda-t-il innocemment et l'ancien Gryffondor pâlit brusquement. Mrs Weasley sembla alors extrêmement mal à l'aise et s'installa sur une chaise avant de prendre son petit fils sur ses genoux. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Non, bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié ce que Ron lui avait raconté, mais il avait tout simplement préféré ne pas y penser. Hugo regarda les deux adultes, sans comprendre ce silence qui s'était subitement installé. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?** « Je… Oui, c'est ça, »** répondit alors le Survivant d'une voix rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à sourire au fils de ses amis. **« Et si tu allais te chercher des biscuits ? »** demanda alors Molly au petit garçon qui s'empressa d'hocher la tête et de descendre des genoux de sa grand-mère pour aller se servir. **« Désolée, Harry, je… »** commença-t-elle à voix basse mais il secoua la tête. **« Ce n'est rien, Molly. Il ne peut pas comprendre, »** dit-il avec un autre sourire forcé.

Elle acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Puisqu'ils se trouvaient déjà sur un terrain glissant, elle inspira profondément et décida de poursuivre. **« Tu sais… C'était difficile, au début. Mais Ginny s'en est bien sortie. Je me doute que tout ceci doit te sembler très abstrait, mais tu dois savoir… C'est un petit garçon magnifique, »** dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. **« Il a beaucoup aidé. Pas seulement Ginny, nous tous. Il nous a permis de tenir, de continuer à espérer. Il te ressemble beaucoup. »** Elle avait raison, c'était abstrait. Il avait bien compris qu'il était le père d'un petit garçon de dix ans, mais il ne réalisait pas encore ce que cela signifiait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de le voir. Ca pouvait sembler cruel, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas être un père, pas alors qu'il pensait encore n'avoir que dix-sept ans. Mais il comprenait les paroles de Molly, il les acceptait.

**« Je… J'ai vu Ginny, la semaine dernière. C'était bizarre. Irréel. Mais elle a l'air bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'elle pouvait sembler face à moi »**, dit-il avec un petit sourire contrit et Molly sembla brusquement très triste. Le réveil d'Harry était aussi miraculeux que tragique. Ils en avaient tous conscience. Ginny avait fait de son mieux pour se reconstruire et Mrs Weasley la savait éperdument amoureuse de son actuel époux. Mais voir Harry ressurgir dans sa vie était en train de tout chambouler et Molly n'aimait pas voir sa fille souffrir à nouveau. Mais que pouvait-elle blâmer ? Elle ne pouvait qu'être disponible pour tout le monde, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Mais Ginny avait un fils, un époux, une famille. Harry Potter n'avait plus personne et il avait plus besoin d'aide que quiconque. Parce qu'il lui fallait tout reconstruire, tout réapprendre, tout accepter.** « Les choses vont s'arranger, mon chéri. Ca va prendre du temps, mais ça va s'arranger, »** dit-elle avec un air convaincu qui parvint presque à toucher l'ancien Gryffondor.

Hugo revint auprès de sa grand-mère, les joues et les mains remplies de biscuits et Harry se surprit à rire en reconnaissant là le digne fils de Ron. Le sujet de conversation dévia donc sur les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de son ami et le poids qui s'était installé dans son estomac finit par se volatiliser. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Molly lui annonce qu'elle devait ramener Hugo chez lui, puisqu'Hermione et Ron n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer du travail. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui ordonna de se remplumer bien vite avant d'ouvrir grand la porte. **« Molly ? »** appela-t-il alors et elle s'immobilisa entre la chambre et le couloir. **« Merci, »** dit-il avec un sourire. Derrière Mrs Weasley, une grande silhouette fine passa rapidement mais Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. Son cœur sembla presque cesser de battre et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le souffle coupé. La porte se referma et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu Molly s'en aller. Dans son esprit, une seule idée, obsédante, tournait en boucle, au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur. _Malfoy ?_

— ϾҨϿ —

_Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! Ouais, cette fin est un peu… désagréable, peut-être ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? =D_


End file.
